The Prince of the Sun and The Princess of the Star
by Satoshistar7
Summary: Episode 66 with a different outcome. When Sakura runs from her heartbreak and broken trust can Eriol help put her heart back together?


This is my first Card Captor Sakura fan fiction story. One shot. No flames please.

I do not own Card Captor Sakura or its characters.

Sakura Kinomoto determinedly charged forward into the star maze created by her magic. Dimly she heard Yue crying out for her to wait, but the presence of Clow Reed drew her swiftly like a fish on fishing line. Her jade green eyes were locked on her path as she ran despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. Finally she could figure out where and why Clow was always nearby when terrible things happened. It gave her an goal to distract herself from the pain she felt from Yukito's gentle rejection from earlier than before. A pale lavender curtain hung before her and Clow's aura was stronger than ever. Wiping away her stinging tears her feet flew forward, right hand grasping the curtain as she tore it aside ready to face whomever laid beyond it….She wasn't prepared for heart to drop down in the dark depths of despair for the second time that day as her gaze was captured by Eriol Hiiragizawa own luminous blue-silver eyes.

"Eriol-kun?" she whispered, her throat tight with sadness and betrayal as he stood before her in the golden magic circle of Clow Reed, still sending her the warm and sincere smile that she had grown so fond of.

In a split second she remember that this moment was a dream she had in the past and that in it she saw herself fainting from the ruby glow that was now emitting from the glorious sunburst on the top of Eriol's staff….

"NOO!" Sakura screamed as she immediately covered her eyes from that light which would make her sleep against her will.

"Why Eriol-kun?"

"Why are you doing this?" Her body began to shake as she heard his quiet footsteps heading towards her….

With fresh tears flowing past her fingers Sakura realized that she did not want the answer now, especially when she had just lost two people that she had grown to love in the same day. Swiftly she turned her back from the magic circle, the glow, Eriol and fled from his presence disappearing in the darkness.

Eriol was only faintly surprised at the unexpected turn of events as he calmly walked in the direction where the distraught Sakura was running. His expression was soft with sympathy as he recalled the pain he beheld reflected in her beautiful green eyes. It was obvious that something had been bothering her before she had found him and the sight of Eriol before her as the source of all the trials she was forced to face was enough to push her over the edge. He would have to approach her with caution and kindness in order to catch her…

The warm sliver of sunlight beckoned to Sakura as she sought to escape the dark confines of the tent. She wanted to be free from her nightmare and to feel the warmth of the sun kissing her skin to banish the coldness from her soul. Her hand reached for the tent flap….

Suddenly the flap melted away stealing away the light and merging into the blackness of the tent wall. Sakura yanked out her key and called forth its power to give her anything to banish her growing fear of the dark. She reached for her glow card…a pale hand latched firmly on her wrist from behind and pulled her away from her blocked exit. Sakura shrieked and tried to yank away.

"Sakura-san. It's me."

She stopped struggling and she lifted her face towards Eriol's own concerned one. The moment her eyes landed on his staff she swiftly shut her eyes and turned her head away.

"Why are you crying Sakura-san?" he asked as he silently tried to figure out how to get his cute descendant to open her eyes. Sakura remained silent her face half hidden in the shadows. Carefully without relinquishing his grip he gently pulled her down to sit beside him. His heart ached as his saw more tears sliding from behind swollen eye lids of the most cheerful girl that he had ever gotten to know. Eriol could not bear to see Sakura cry. Instead he tried a different approach.

"I heard one time you played a prince in the play_ Sleeping Beauty._ Am I right?" Sakura did not speak and Eriol continued.

"You must have been a wonderful prince especially with Syaoran-kun playing the princess. I wish I could have seen it." A slight blush brushed Sakura's cheeks with the compliment, but her eyes still remained stubbornly shut. Suddenly Eriol's eyes twinkled and a slow smile spread he finally figured out a solution to their problem.

"It seems like though you have reversed your roles. You are the princess bound into an enchanted sleep." Sakura's brow furrowed slight confusion and her eyebrows suddenly rose up in alarm as she felt a warm arm wrap lovingly around her waist. The hand released her wrist only to carefully lift her chin.

"I shall play the prince…" Sakura barely had anytime to gasp before she felt a warm and delightful pressure on her lips as Eriol softly kissed her. It felt like the sun was warming her heart with its sweet and gentle beams chasing away the sadness of today. Her eyes flew open as she felt his mouth leaving her own. Her hand reached up to cup his face.

"Eriol…" She whispered as he smiled down at her. A smile crept upon her own face before the ruby red light from his staff spilled upon her sending her into the world of dreams. Her head fell forward against Eriol's chest and he cradled her tenderly in his arms.

He placed a glowing hand upon her forehead wiping away the memory of her discovery and the intimate moment they shared. Eriol knew that he was not meant to be the true prince in her life. That honor was for his hot –tempered descendant, Syaoran. Eriol would continue on his path to reach his goal. That kiss he bestowed upon her would be exactly the same as the loving kisses that Sakura shared with her father and brother. The kiss of true love however would be a new and interesting experience for Sakura. Nevertheless he could not help but feel a faint shadow of regret when he made her forget. Chasing that thought away he leaned down with a sincere smile and whispered in her ear.

"Please keep doing your best Sakura."

I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot! Cookies for anyone that reviews!


End file.
